Pitchblack silence
by Loganna
Summary: A room dark and silent. Naruto alone without any thoughts. Purposeless. In the end hint narusasu.


**A/N:** fourth Naruto story, third Naruto/Sasuke story.

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to its rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Naruto's bed sheets felt soft against his skin. They did not warm him, but he felt comfortable underneath them anyway. The room was silent, free from any sound except perhaps the settling of dust. Darkness was present in every corner of his room. Nothing moved except the shadows. Moonlight lit the room from time to time, decorating the room with a beam of silver, expelling the indigo darkness to take refuge behind objects. The indigo shadows made the room solemn and cold in appearance. The edges of the shadows were sharply outlined, hiding the objects in an air of suspicion.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on nature outside his room. Clouds crossed the sky quickly, like they were being hunted. The moon shown bright with pride, reflecting the light of the sun, turning it in silver instead of yellow. The rooftops of large buildings scattered across the horizon. Making the line, that divided the earth itself from the skies above, appear like it was damaged beyond repair. A monochrome color palette covered nature behind the window. Only the moon gave coloring to the edges of the clouds that seemed to disperse when it blocked the light from shining. Like it was hesitant to cover the world in total darkness. Only incidental a cloud blocked al the moons light, making the world gain an unpredictable atmosphere.

Naruto trailed the movement and distortion of the clouds with his navy blue eyes. The clouds shifted in form with every second that he counted inside his head. He lay still as a leave forged of heavy metal. His mind was calm and silent. His eyes only seeing what was outside the window, not paying any attention to what happened in the room itself.

The moonlight slowly broke trough the bed of clouds. It formed itself in an touchable beam of silver light, penetrating the indigo darkness in the room. It slit over the edge of the bed. Dust appeared within a moment, still in the same place as the last time they were lit, like time had not passed ever since. The beam moved towards Naruto's face and touched his nose, lips and eyelashes. Bright yellow revealed itself along with the soft shade of pink forming thin lips without tension. The moonlight moved on, revealing the whiskers on his face and the azure blue of his eyes. The only reaction in the room, as an effect on the scanning beam of light, were Naruto's pupils that decreased in size when the silvery light touched them. His breathing proceeded in such a silent way, Naruto himself didn't even hear it. The only sign of him knowing that he was still breathing was the slow separating of the dust particles due to the silent breath that escaped his lips.

The beam of moonlight proceeded further into the room. It lit his bright blond hair, giving it an silver glow. The silver spread itself towards the nape of his neck towards the other edge of the bed. Slowly the fibers of the tatami on the floor revealed itself. The moonlight cast shadows like needles caused by the worn tatami floor. Scanning further it crossed the room with nothing else to find than the tatami. Light green alternated with black stripes that crossed the floor horizontally. But even on the black stripes there were cast even blacker shadows. Slowly the beam proceeded until it found an obstacle. Black covered the white organic material of the human flesh. Nails and black straps appeared after the indigo dispersed away. Moonlight shot upwards, faster than sound but not quite as fast as light itself. A chain of fabrics revealed underneath the indigo. Dark hard material, shining in the light, scratches all over it. Followed by another dark black material, this time a soft fabric. Horizontal and vertical alternated each other, it waved around an human form until it reached purple and light-gray. Then the moonlight shone brightly on a marble white skin. Unlike the different kind of fabric this breathed the liveliness of a human presence. Strong features appeared, a strong jaw-line, soft but tense lips, the sharp outline of a nose. Slow but unmistakable a human face was revealed. Dark strings of hair reflected moonlight. The skin and hair neither curled or moved, making the shadows flat and straight as a needle. The moon revealed an human presence, other than Naruto, in the room. Everything in the room was silent, nothing moved. Only if one was present, one would think the crossing of the beam of light was audible. Maybe one would think he heard the friction the light made with the material. Like a feather light touch that marked different material, making different vibrations. But that would be the mind playing tricks, there was no sound, not even the sound of the deep breathing or an heartbeat. The silent and darkness were like death itself.

A bat, with wings as thin as a knife, crossed the moon not far from the window. The shadow crossed ones neck, making it seem like the hollowness of an open wound. But with the flashing of eyelids the shadow was gone. Without a stop the moonlight trailed further up. Sharp eyelashes and the bright reflecting white of an eye was revealed. Slowly the light scanned the human further, slowed down as if it hesitated. It reached black, and it met the darkest black in the world. Two black holes sucked every light away that shone upon it. Everything else, from the fabric to the skin, reflected a bit of light back to the moon itself. As if to thank it for fighting of the darkness and returning the favor by giving some of its own light back. But the eyes, they didn't. They drained all the light away from the moon that was given. There was no kindness, no giving back, it was exactly as the human himself. Darkness surrounded it, no kindness could be expected from such a predator. Even though the eyes didn't reflect anything, not the light and not the environment around the human, beyond doubt it saw something.

They looked straight forward at the silhouette of Naruto who still lay in his bed, not moving an inch. Only when Naruto felt the eyes on his back he felt the hairs in the nape of his neck rise for a short moment. But they lay flat as sudden as they had rose. The feeling of dark eyes on his back was something he felt before, and it had only took him a small part of a second to realize it was Uchiha Sasuke who sat at the edge of the room watching him. Before his mind immediately became solid and thick as honey again, there was one thought that slipped trough his silent mind. 'What was Uchiha doing here?' As an answer to himself his mind told him he didn't care. With that, he returned in the state he was before, not thinking about anything, nothing crossing his mind. Nothing moved about him and nothing about him made a sound. His eyes only looked at the shifting of shapes of the clouds. The gray shapes reminded him of nothing, not even the smallest memory could break trough his mind thick as syrup.

Softly outside the window, in a world that didn't seem to exist, snow fell from the clouds. Ice formed and slowly trailed down. They touched the glass of the window soft, making it seem like a soft tapping sound. Some of the crystals stayed at the window, slowly melting and gliding down, and others settled on the wooden floor of the balcony. Little snowflakes as big as the tip of a finger of a small child fell down in a straight line towards the earth. Everything was covered in small white spots, only to grow bigger. Soon enough the world would turn white, as if a white voile was pulled in front of the window. The flocks gained in size and grew in amount. Azure blue traced them down.

Uchiha Sasuke saw the background behind Naruto change, the light that revealed his presence now was stained by black spots, reminding him of certain things.

Still nothing moved inside the room, only the outside world had changed. But now a sound was present. The soft tapping of the sharp-edged snow outside against the ice cold glass.

Suddenly there was a sound added to the room. Soft but clearly audible breathing was coming from another corner in the room. Black eyes shifted as soon as they heard the breathing. Uchiha's eyes only needed a second to adjust to the darkness that covered that part of the room. In the indigo he could distinct a shape of a long object that leaned against the room. Slowly two dark eyes slid open and looked directly into black. White teeth appeared when a sly grin covered his face. Two hands pushed the figure from the wall up his feet and waggled towards the human he was looking at. The grin didn't fade for even a second and his eyes never left the two dark holes in front of him. His pace was unsteady, like he was drunk, and came up to Uchiha. The silence remained, it seemed like his feet never really touched the floor. Like a thin layer of solid air carried his weight towards the destination his mind had chosen for him. His hands swung around to keep balance. He stepped in front of Uchiha, blocking the light with his presence. He bend his head, yellow flashed as the moon lit it, the front of his face was still covered in darkness, but Uchiha could see it clearly. His eyes traced the outlines of his chin, jaw and cheeks. He saw three hollow stripes at each side of the face. The out-line of the face was broken at nine places in total. Uchiha's eyes shifted downwards, along with the movement in front of him. Naruto crouched in front of Uchiha, not breaking contact between their eyes for a moment. Naruto's slyly grinning only accentuated the lines on his face, making him appear as the demon inside him.

His eyes wicked, Naruto broke the eye contact by shifting his eyes rapid across Uchiha Sasuke's face. After examining every inch of his face, an hungry emotion emerged in his dark eyes. His grin faded, his lips tensed into a straight line, but his with teeth still proudly visible. He brought a dark hand to his mouth and touched his lips with his fingertips. His eyes shifted once again all over Uchiha's face before they centered on his eyes again. As soon as the azure blue caught the black, his grin reappeared. His teeth parted and his tongue slowly licked his lips. Dark eyes followed the movement without a trace of emotion, he didn't even shrink when the being in front of him wet his own fingertips with his long, slender tongue and placed them in an instant on Uchiha's bare chest.

Thin slender fingers traced the white skin. Wet lines left behind when his fingers moved underneath the cloth that Uchiha was wearing. His wicked grin grew bigger when his hand touched a sensitive spot. Still Uchiha didn't move, as hard as stone his skin felt underneath the fingertips of the dark being in front of him. As hard as stone his mind was, not letting trough the slightest of emotion to the surface of his mind. He was as a statue, not moving, not thinking, not living.

Naruto's thoughts swirled around the things he could do to the Uchiha. His eyes even more hungry tried to penetrate the darkness. Roughly fingertips moved around ice cold skin, but even if he didn't get an reaction out of the Uchiha he didn't stop. His lust…

Naruto's clear blue eyes that reflected the small snow, grinded his teeth against each other in annoyance. In one clean movement he sat up and threw the sheets away from him. He stood of his bare feet, touching the tatami. His eyes followed the falling flakes one last time, before hastily jerking his eyes away. Not standing the lust anymore, he made his way to the bathroom. He crossed Uchiha, who was still seated against the wall, but his eyes never crossed his silhouette.

Uchiha, raised his eyes towards Naruto when he walked by. When Naruto had stood up, the being in front of him had disappeared. When he saw the look on Naruto's face when he passed by, it was his turn to grin.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror and switched the light behind it on. It flickered one time before the strong light lit his face. He saw himself standing in front of the mirror, his face pale by the strong light, his eyes not weary. Just when he moved his hand towards the water tap he saw the face that was the opposite of his own, behind him reflected in the mirror. Within a split of a second he lost his reserved manner and slammed his hand into the mirror in exactly the spot where the reflection of Uchiha had been. The light immediately dimmed, pieces of the mirror clattered against the stone wall and against the stoneware of the sink. Within one smooth motion Naruto rotated and placed his hand firmly on Uchiha's neck and drove him in the wall behind him.

Teeth still clenched together he breathed heavily trough his nose. All his anger focused in his hand, squeezing the marble white flesh of Uchiha's neck. In the other room the moonlight was constantly broken by translucent clouds. Giving the room an disturbing appearance.

The smirk on Uchiha's face worn of when navy blue eyes met black. These were the real ones, the motionlessness of his opponent reflected his own. Naruto's anger descended, his calm and cool manner wrapped around him as a veil. His fingers relaxed.

Both calm and silent as death itself again, neither moved nor thought, not until the other room shone bright with light. A cloudless sky revealed the moon in al its might. Naruto leaned in within a second, dark eyes following him, tracing every movement in his face. They both felt warm air from their noses touch their upper lips. Quick as light their tongues shared a quick touch and within a second Naruto held a soft lip between his teeth, hissing "Sasuke!".

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for reading! one word reviews are the best!


End file.
